Sentimientos adversos
by Carupin
Summary: Freddie y Carly siempre se han llevado mal con Sam. Las cosas cambiaron y ahora él debe tomar una decisión entre ser leal a su mejor amiga o arriesgarse a dejarse llevar por lo que siente por Sam *Seddie* NO HAY CREDDIE *Universo Alternativo*
1. Capítulo I

**_Sentimientos Adversos_**

_**Capítulo I**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Fuera de mi camino! Estoy atrasada y golpearé a quien se me cruce.<em>

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, agresiva y dominante.  
>Era lo usual.<p>

_ - Mírala, con su actitud de "yo soy Sam Puckett, la matona de este lugar"… Algún día aprenderá a no avasallar a la gente. ¡Así nunca nadie se va a fijar en ella!_

El típico comentario de mi amiga Carly referente a Sam y su hosco comportamiento.  
>Pero ese comentario me caía como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.<p>

Yo sabía que Sam no era así en el fondo. Pero ella era demasiado egoísta (puede que incluso precavida) como para permitir que alguien más la conociera como yo lo hacía. Además si lo dijera en voz alta nadie me creería... y es que ella había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndose la fama que tenía.

Siempre he tratado de mantenerme honesto con mis sentimientos y pensamientos y siendo fiel a esa ideología… tenia que admitir que me sentía avergonzado de lo que últimamente me hacía sentir Sam. Nadie jamás entendería. Y Carly menos que cualquier otra persona, al ser testigo de los maltratos, bromas y sobrenombres que años tras años recaían en mí. Y por la añeja rivalidad de ambas, ella lo tomaría como algo personal.

En el salón de clases había adoptado la costumbre de observarla y con detenimiento me había dado cuenta de que su pelo rubio era muy brillante y que a la distancia se podía apreciar la suavidad de este, que su expresión de enfado no llegaba a sus ojos azules y que estos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en otros ojos. Había descubierto además que cuando creía que nadie la miraba, su siempre serio rostro desaparecía y adoptaba una expresión que no sabía como definir, y en esos momentos parecía siempre muy inmersa en sólo ella sabía qué…  
>Me alteraba reconocer cuanto me gustaba observarla cuando estaba con la guardia baja…<p>

Estaba ocurriendo justo en ese momento. De nuevo.  
>Era algo habitual ya desde hacia unos días.<p>

_ - ¿Qué estás mirando, Fredwuardo? La Señorita Perfección está por el otro lado._

Me había descubierto en el acto, con la mirada perdida en ella y profundamente ruborizado por haber sido capturado mirándola… y por sobretodo, por lo que le estaba ocurriendo en mi cuerpo exactamente en ese momento…  
>Por el sólo susto de ser una burla para mis compañeros y sobretodo para ella, mi erección desapareció tan pronto como había surgido.<br>Me sentía muy incomodo al tener esa reacción sobretodo porque me costaba mucho controlarlo, yo sabía que era por todo eso de estar creciendo y que con el tiempo podría dominar mis "emociones" pero me inquietaba tenerlas en lugares donde podrían verme.  
>¿Señorita Perfección? Ah, Carly. Era verdad, ella estaba del otro lado del salón pero hacía un tiempo que mi atención no estaba dirigida a la niña con cualidades admirables a la vista y que además era mi mejor amiga.<p>

Al sentirme observado volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia Sam y pude percibir antes de que bajara su mirada, que ella estaba un poco sonrojada.  
>¿Sería acaso que ella se había percatado de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola?<br>No. De haberse dado cuenta ella habría hecho un comentario al respecto, delante de todos, hubiese sido la perfecta oportunidad para burlarse de mí.

El timbre de término de jornada había sonó y sin embargo yo seguía tan ensimismado que no había notado que era el único que quedaba en el salón.

_ - ¿Fredweird? ¿Qué haces ahí aún? Si no te apresuras Gibby se comerá tu ración del almuerzo. Y la mía, por estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, contigo._

Oí la voz de Sam y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_ - Ah, traje mi propio almuerzo. Mi madre me lo preparó. Ya iba al comedor –_ traté de agregar para no parecer un tonto, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso._  
>- Entonces me daré prisa. Pam ha olvidado enviarme Fat Cakes y los usuales sobres de salsa picante… así que iré a comprar mi almuerzo.<em>

Hubiese querido ir junto a ella pero su último comentario me distrajo lo suficiente que para cuando hice el ademán de alcanzarla, ya era muy tarde.  
>Era cierto. Había notado que Sam era muy independiente para su edad y que la relación con su madre era algo extraña y al parecer ajena. Siempre me dejaba entrever, con comentarios muy al azar, que en su casa no se preocupaban de si estaba ella o no.<br>Más de alguna vez había pasado a muy altas horas de la noche por la calle y me había encontrado con Sam caminando sola, desabrigada cuando llovía, simplemente sin almuerzo o sin dinero. Lo que era triste porque por muy ruda que fuera… ella seguía siendo sólo una chica… Aún así siempre encontraba la forma de salvarse engañando a Gibby o a algún "ñoño" de turno. Aunque a mi no me gustaba que timara a las personas, internamente el que fuera tan astuta me hacía reír… y de algun modo bizarro incluso me hacía admirarla.

_ - Freddie, estás en otro mundo.  
>- Perdona Carly, estoy distraído el día de hoy.<br>- Lo noté ¿Algún problema con la aplicación la que me comentaste?  
>- No esta vez.<br>- ¡Pero ni siquiera has probado tu almuerzo!  
>- No tengo hambre<em>

Apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando Gibby se abalanzó sobre mi almuerzo y me lo pidió, a lo que no pude negarme, después de todo había dicho que no tenía apetito.  
>La verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, pero no tenía como justificar que me había quedado demasiado tiempo en mis pensamientos y que la hora de comer casi se había ido y que seguía con la comida casi intacta.<br>Por estar despistado me había quedado sin comer, no tenía dinero y aún quedaban unas pocas horas para salir de clases. Grandioso.

Al volver al salón me di cuenta de que ya había algunos de mis compañeros en sus puestos y yo aun un poco fastidiado, revisé mi mochila para sacar el cuaderno de la clase listo y encima de la mesa, y al mirar, me di cuenta de que había ahí dentro un paquete de mis galletas favoritas y un jugo de frutas. Miré a todos lados preguntando con la mirada o pidiendo alguna explicación de cómo había llegado eso ahí, pero todos estaban en su propio mundo sin siquiera reparar en mi.  
>No me importó, me sentía famélico, las engullí en pocos segundos, sintiéndome pronto bastante mejor.<p>

Reuben era un tipo tranquilo que no molestaba a nadie. No entendía por qué siempre llegaba sucio y moreteado (más de alguna vez sangrando por la nariz), pero sin embargo siempre con una enorme sonrisa. Hasta que yo lo miraba a los ojos y esa sonrisa se apagaba. Nunca me pregunté la razón de por qué yo le desagrada, hasta que oí a Sam hablar con Wendy.

_ - Te lo juro Wendy, Reuben va a volverme loca. Siempre está detrás de mi… ¡Diciendo estupideces que nadie comprende! ¡Ya no lo soporto!  
>- Pero Sam…<br>- ¡No! ¿Cómo lo hago entender de que me tiene harta de que vaya a todos los lados a los que voy? ¡Chiz! Aparece siempre en los lugares más insólitos. Antes de dormir reviso hasta debajo de mi cama…_

Me hubiese encantado oír más, pero las clases comenzaban de nuevo y todos nos vimos obligados a prestar atención.

El señor Henning, el hippie, estaba de nuevo leyendo en voz alta una de esas historias anónimas en la clase. A mi me gustaban, aunque todos mis compañeros se reían y se aburrían, era porque en realidad no comprendían los sentimientos expresados en aquellas hojas de papel… eran sentimientos profundos. No parecía posible que fueran escritas por algún niño de ahí, expresaban más de lo que un chico de nuestra edad podría decir con el escaso vocabulario con el que contábamos.

El asunto de mi pubertad era persistente. Aunque no siempre se manifestaba, como ese día, la curiosidad y la morbosidad siempre estaban ahí... presentes. Podría decirse que prendía con hielo.

Aunque no había sido un día productivo me encontraba un poco cansado, así que cuando Jeremy me preguntó si nos veríamos luego en el club de Audio Visual me excusé diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero la verdad es que sólo tenía ganas de estar en mi habitación solo... y pensar…

Cuando estaba por marcharme del salón de clases me fijé en que no estaba Sam… y tampoco Reuben… pensé que probablemente anduviera de nuevo detrás de ella.

Miré por todos lados y Sam aún no salía de la escuela.

Estábamos esperando a Spencer que nos recogería al salir de clases, cuando vi que se estacionó. Ese era el momento… así que aproveché para despachar a Carly sin preguntas.

_ - Carly hoy me iré caminando. ¡Nos vemos luego!  
>- ¿Estás seguro? Hoy estás muy raro…<em>

Cuando iba por el pasillo mirando atentamente esperando encontrarme con ella, pude escuchar un golpe seco de algo (bien pudo ser alguien…) contra los casilleros y a Sam gritando que le había dado un susto de muerte a Reuben. La amenaza de atentar contra sus pulgares _de nuevo_ no se dejó esperar. Pronto pude ver al pobre diablo asustado escapando.

Pude ver a Sam sola, apoyándose contra los casilleros, suspirando.

Miré hacia todos lados y la escuela estaba ya desierta.

Cuando moví el zapato rechinó contra el piso y Sam inmediatamente volvió a tener una postura defensiva.

_ - ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras estúpido!_

Como estaba escondido y ya habían advertido mi presencia no me quedó más que aparecer frente a ella.

_ - Ah, eres tú Fredweird. ¿Qué haces aún aquí?  
>- Te estaba buscando, Sam.<br>- ¿A mi, ñoño?  
>- Si… a ti. Creí que tal vez me estarías esperando…<br>- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué __**yo**__ te esperaría?_ – noté el énfasis en el "_yo_", recalcando su poderío._  
>- Tú sabes por qué…-<em> dije aparentando estar muy seguro pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado nervioso. Pero no podía demostrarlo… porque ella huele el miedo.

Sin decir más la besé como ya hacía unas semanas que venía haciéndolo, cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos.

Todo había empezado de una manera algo violenta. Me había aburrido de una serie de insultos que Sam me había estado propinando desde hacía ya un rato hasta que me harté, pero ella era una niña y jamás golpearía a una niña, para callarla no se me ocurrió nada más que besarla con rabia y rencor. Fue una reacción enardecida que desencadenó en otra aún más apasionada. De un momento a otro me encontré a mi mismo abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacía mi.  
>Yo no era así. Siempre traté a todas las personas con respeto. Y nunca me había atrevido a besar a nadie antes de ella… era mi primer beso. ¿Por qué con ella sentía que nunca era suficiente? Siempre quería besarla más.<p>

Era increíble lo tímida que se comportaba Sam conmigo en esos momentos, incluso yo diría que era dulce y… femenina. Mi corazón latía emocionado porque yo sabía que ella sólo a mi me demostraba esa parte de si misma. Me sentía el poseedor de un secreto que valía oro.

Ella siempre me dijo cuanto me odiaba, no era un secreto para nadie. Ella lo vociferaba. Sin embargo cuando estábamos solos… todo era tan diferente.  
>Nunca hablábamos al respecto, sólo nos encontrábamos todos los días en algún momento sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo, esperando la ocasión y luego nos besábamos. Después todo volvía a ser como era: Carly y yo, mi amiga de casi toda la vida y Sam aunque conversaba con Wendy y hacían los trabajos juntas, solía ser más bien una persona solitaria. Temida por todos.<p>

La rivalidad de Carly y Sam era harina de otro costal.  
>Carly no la soportaba porque era dominante y avasalladora, y según sus palabras, en la definición de "déspota" salía una foto de Sam. Pero yo sabía que en el fondo era porque se mofaba de ella y Sam… simplemente no podía aceptar a Carly por ser como era… todo lo contrario a ella.<br>Además de la competencia constante, y desde siempre, por quien obtenía el primer lugar. En lo que fuera.

Cada vez que Sam y yo teníamos esos encuentros yo me sentía muy culpable de ocultarle algo importante a mi amiga. Muchas veces le mentía para poder estar a solas con Sam.  
>Ella con su personalidad y su carácter me cautivaban y hacía que anhelara que cada día pasara más rápido para poder volver a nuestros furtivos encuentros, y también hacía que estuviera constantemente atento para encontrar el momento preciso.<br>Sam era tan misteriosa y excitante…_y por sobretodo linda. _Aunque nadie era capaz de apreciarlo... o más bien nadie se atrevía…

Aún estábamos besándonos con nuestras manos entrelazadas por primera vez… cuando derepente oímos el ruido de alguien caminando y nos separamos rápidamente.

_ - ¿Freddie?  
>- ¿Carly? ¿Qué haces acá? Creí que te habías ido…<br>- Decidí esperarte pero no salías. ¿Estás solo? _

Miré para todos lados y Sam ya no estaba.  
>No sé cómo, ni cuando, ni mucho menos por dónde escapó. Pero ella no ya se encontraba ahí.<p>

_ - ¿Y con quién iba a estar?  
>- Estás raro y puede que incluso estés algo nervioso.<br>- Es sólo tu percepción. –_ traté de desviar su atención_  
>- A mi no me vienes con esas. <em>– dijo ella muy suspicaz.

No tenía nada que responderle.  
>Estaba enojado con ella, por haberme interrumpido y si hablaba ella notaría el tono molesto de mi voz.<p>

Busqué con el rabillo del ojo a Sam pero no la vi en ningún lado.  
>Hasta cuando me volteé por completo y finalmente la vi, levantándome groseramente el dedo en un gesto obsceno.<p>

Sam estaba enojada y algo me dijo que yo iba a pagar por eso…

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa<strong>  
>Capítulo resubido y editado...<br>¡Estaba tan mal escrito! Pido sinceras disculpas por la ambiguedad de relato que presenté antes.  
>Creo que lo subí despues de irme de juerga... ya me entienden jajajaa<br>Era un auténtico enredo entre narrador omnisciente y y primera persona. La verdad es que el narrador omnisciente me quedó grande.  
>Me cuesta pensar en como narrar en tercera persona y me distrae demasiado.<br>Asi que tuve que cambiarlo.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review en la versión anterior espero que este capítulo les guste más especialmente a ellos.


	2. Capítulo II

_**Sentimientos Adversos**_

**Capítulo II**

**A todos quienes leyeron esta historia les aviso que reedité el capítulo anterior. Le cambié algunas cosas y agregué otras... los invito a leerla de nuevo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Me hubiese gustado al menos despedirme de Sam…<br>Carly me agarró del brazo y nos fuimos caminando a la salida dónde Spencer nos esperaba para llevarnos al edificio en el que ambos vivíamos. No hablamos en casi todo el trayecto.  
>Yo sentía como mi amiga me miraba de reojo, de esa forma en la que yo sabía que ella estaba segura de que le ocultaba algo y que no me creía cuando le decía que no era nada.<br>Me conocía bien después de todo…

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos sobre Sam.  
>Ella era tan extraña… ese juego que tenía de mostrarme dos lados que parecían tan opuestos me descolocaba pero… me tenía fascinado. Quería descubrir todo lo que ella estuviese dispuesta a mostrarme. E incluso más.<p>

No estaba equivocado al pensar que me haría pagar por lo sucedido.  
>No me gustó sentirme ignorado por ella.<br>Desde siempre Sam me había prestado atención. Aún cuando era para decirme lo mal que le caía o que nunca tendría novia… y eso era mejor que ser totalmente ignorado.  
>Estaba comenzando a preguntarme qué tanto se había molestado por la interrupción abrupta de ayer…<br>Ella no me miró ni siquiera una sola vez.

Cada vez que yo la miraba y ella me evadía sentía una opresión en el pecho… tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba dejando que me afectara demasiado lo que Sam estaba haciendo. Pero es que en realidad me afectaba…  
>Busqué todo el tiempo un momento en el cual pudiera estar con Sam.<br>Pero yo sabía que ella no me lo pondría fácil…  
>Además de que no se estaba dejando ver. Parecía como si estuviera huyendo.<p>

Estaba en clases cuando oí comentar a Gibby y a sus amigos que se reían de que Sam estaría en detención por quitarle el almuerzo a un niño de un grado mayor.  
>¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esa niña no podía mantenerse alejada de los problemas un día?<br>Si ella estaba en detención a mi se me dificultaría aún más forzar un encuentro.  
>Quería creer que Sam estaba celosa de Carly… ¿Por qué más se podría enojar? Pensar en que ella pudiera celarme <em>a mi<em> hizo que me empezara a sentir mejor conmigo mismo. Aunque si era así, yo quería explicarle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.  
>No estaba dispuesto a quedarme con la duda por lo que decidí que tenía dos opciones: quedarme esperando hasta que terminara el castigo o manchar mi limpio expediente y estar en detención junto a ella…<p>

Intenté meterme en problemas pero no me resultó.  
>Nadie creía que yo pudiera actuar de mala manera apropósito y me disculparon en cada una de las "fechorias" que intenté.<br>Sam tenía razón… soy un nerd después de todo. Nadie creía que yo pudiera hacer mal apropósito...  
>No me quedó más opción que quedarme esperándola. Esperaba que no fuera una detención muy larga…<p>

Cada vez me costaba más justificar mi comportamiento con Carly… pero el nunca bien ponderado club de Audio y Video siempre me otorgaban la perfecta excusa.

De pronto vi salir a Sam. Miré mi reloj y no habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que había iniciado la detención. Vaya… tal vez era mi día de suerte…

Me encantaba la forma en la se le movía el pelo cuando caminaba…  
>Sam avanzaba muy rápido. Si no me apresuraba a alcanzarla pronto la perdería de vista.<p>

_- Sam…  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>- Quería hablar contigo.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- ¿Estás enojada o algo?  
>- No.<em>

Pero no le creí.  
>Ella siguió caminando.<p>

_- Creí que las detenciones duraban más…  
>- Eso es porque eres un ñoño que nunca se ha metido en problemas.<br>- ¿Por qué le quitaste el almuerzo a ese chico?  
>- Tenía hambre y él no lo necesitaba.<em>

Ella me contestaba pero no me miraba.  
>Decidí apostar por algo...<p>

_- ¿Sabes que Carly y yo somos sólo amigos? ¿Cierto?  
>- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso podría importarme?<em>

Su respuesta fue muy fría, pero para responderme si me miró a los ojos.  
>Y no me gustó como me hizo sentir…<p>

- … _además ella al parecer marcó su territorio…  
>- ¡Yo no soy de su propiedad!<br>- ¿En serio?  
>- ¿Qué hay de Reuben?<br>- ¿Qué pasa con ese idiota?  
>- ¿Por qué te sigue a todos lados?<br>- Deberías preguntárselo a él. Yo qué sé... No sé como opera la mente de un perdedor. – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos._

Ese día no hubo más palabras.  
>Fue un encuentro algo amargo y luego de eso Sam simplemente se marchó.<p>

Al otro día en la escuela ella parecía especialmente encolerizada.  
>No me agradaba que ella se comportara así… la sentía lejana… como antes, como cuando ella me atormentaba.<br>No me gustaba verla sola…y además me eludía.

Caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo a mi casillero, cuando de pronto fui secuestrado al cuarto de escobas, y sin previo aviso, sentí que una boca se apoderaba de la mía. Reconocí esos labios como los de Sam e inmediatamente cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar…  
>Estos momentos me complacían más de lo que era capaz de darme cuenta.<br>Era la primera vez que ella me buscaba a mí y era también la primera vez que se mostraba menos tímida, abrazándome y empujándome contra la pared. Tan de improviso como comenzó el besó ella lo acabó. Dejándome con una sensación de que ese beso quedó inconcluso.

_- Entonces… Benson… de verdad… Shay y tú… ¿no tienen nada?_

Me lo preguntó de una forma que me pareció adorable y sus mejillas estaban también muy sonrojadas. Por la manera entrecortada de hablar parecía como si de verdad le hubiese costado exteriorizarlo. Tuve toda la intención de jugar con ella un rato, pero hubiese arruinado el momento…

_- Nada.  
>- Pero solías decirle a todos cuanto te gustaba…<br>- ¿Has escuchado que lo diga últimamente?  
>- No.<br>- Tal vez esté interesado en alguien más.  
>- ¿Tal vez?<br>- Sólo tal vez._

Volvimos a besarnos y cuando sentí la punta de su lengua en mi labio inferior abrí de inmediato la boca para profundizar el beso y para cuando terminamos, ambos separándonos y mirándonos a los ojos... me pareció que era la manera correcta de acabar con un beso.

Ahora que Sam parecía más dispuesta a hablar… quizás podría... no, no lo creo. Mejor ni pensarlo. No quería arruinar lo que tenía con Sam… fuese lo que fuese.

Luego volvimos al salón de clases pude notar que Sam estaba notablemente menos irritada. Quería pensar que era por nuestro encuentro furtivo, porque en lo que a mi respectaba, me alegró el día.

Cuando estábamos sentados esperando a que terminaran de pasar la lista, el profesor anunció un proyecto en parejas.  
>Todos sonreímos porque teníamos las parejas formadas desde siempre, con quien congeniábamos mejor. Pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar contentos porque el anuncio más temido de todos llegó a nuestros oídos: las parejas las formaría el profesor.<br>Una vez que oí que mi compañera de trabajo sería Wendy, respiré un poco más tranquilo. Ella era una buena estudiante. No era brillante como Sam o como Carly pero se esforzaba bastante. Cuando oímos la penúltima pareja conformada todos en la sala de clases dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y luego se escuchó un silencio sepulcral… Carly y Sam tendrían que trabajar juntas.  
>Todos sabíamos cuan mal ellas se llevaban.<p>

_- ¡Yo no voy a trabajar con esa delincuente!  
>- Mide tus palabras, Shay.<br>Maestro preferiría un clavo en la frente antes que trabajar con ella. ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de un cambio?  
>- No lo hay señorita. Esperaré en especial el trabajo de ustedes. Será el primero que se exponga ante la clase. Es tiempo de que dejen de llevarse mal.<br>- ¿Qué no se supone que los maestros están para enseñarnos materias y no para meterse en nuestros asuntos?  
>- También para señalarles como mejorar en todos los aspectos para ser un mejor ser humano, señorita Puckett.<em>

Sam suspiró. La vi agachar la cabeza resignada y rabiosa.  
>Cuando miré a Carly noté que estaba furibunda.<p>

Lo peor fue cuando después de clases Carly se quejó todo el rato sobre su trabajo con Sam.  
>A mi me hubiese gustado trabajar con Sam… aunque ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajos anteriores han hablado bien de ella…<p>

Carly no paraba de berrear en contra de Sam y a mi no me agradaba oír eso.  
>Sé que desde siempre se llevaron mal, pero se cuenta entre los alumnos más antiguos, y es casi como un mito urbano, que antes de mi llegada, porque yo ya las conocí enemistadas… que Sam y Carly fueron amigas.<p>

Nunca le he preguntado nada a Carly sobre el verdadero por qué de la desavenencia entre ellas.

- Carly. ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con S.. Puckett?  
>- ¿Eres tú precisamente quien me pregunta eso? Ella ha sido horrible contigo todos estos años.<br>- Pero eso es conmigo. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella se quedó pensando como batallando entre contarme o no.  
>Si… en realidad si había algo oculto.<p>

_- Está bien. Si te cuento ¿Prometes no reírte?  
>- No me reiré.<br>- Cuando estábamos en pre-escolar… ¡me afeitó una ceja! – escupió avergonzada._

Traté de no reírme al imaginar a Carly sin una ceja. Pero me fue imposible.  
>¿En pre-escolar Sam ya hacía de las suyas? No me era nada difícil de creer…<p>

_- ¡Sabía que te reirías! ¡Por eso no hablo de esto!  
>- ¿Desde entonces se llevan mal?<br>- ¿Cómo podrá llevarme bien con alguien como ella? ¡Me dejó con sólo una ceja!_

Era tan absurda la razón pero a la vez, siendo Carly, me imagino que eso si debió ser un trauma.  
>Afortunadamente dejó de hablar de Sam cuando notó que yo no podría mantenerme serio y yo decidí que mejor me iba.<p>

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en las travesuras de Sam. Cuando yo no era la victima de ellas, siempre resultaban graciosas… Trataba de mentalizar a Carly más pequeña y sin una ceja y me reía solo.  
>Pero después mis pensamientos se tornaron más serios…<br>Cada día que pasaba yo sentía que nuestros besos eran más excitantes y cada vez más intensos. Sus dientes mordiendo suavemente mis labios, succionándolos, mis manos en su cintura y sus brazos enredados en mi cuello…  
>Sucedió de nuevo. Apenas pensaba en ella en un lugar donde yo sabía que no me interrumpirían, me ocurría…<br>Trataba de no pensar en ella porque sentía mucho pudor de que eso me pasara, de hecho cuando nos besábamos siempre me imaginaba que ocurriría y ella creería que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo…  
>Me sentí muy tentado a solucionarlo, tenía ganas de <em>hacerlo<em>. Pero después, una vez que terminaba… siempre me sentía avergonzado conmigo mismo y sobretodo culpable por recurrir a su imagen y a su recuerdo…

A la mañana siguiente, antes de entrar a clases, me acerqué a Sam que estaba con Wendy. Una perfecta excusa para acercarme a ella en público.

_- Hola Wendy… Puckett…  
>- ¿Qué hay Fredbag? El club de nerds está por el otro lado, te desviaste del camino.<br>- Wendy, sobre el trabajo que nos designaron ayer…  
>- Ahjj. Asco.<em>

A Sam le cambió la expresión del rostro apenas oyó del trabajo, cerró su casillero bruscamente y se marchó.  
>Yo sólo quería acercarme a ella… no disgustarla. Pero no me funcionó.<p>

Carly aún estaba un poco sentida conmigo por haberme reído y no haber encontrado horrible lo que le pasó, así que fue una jornada más o menos solitaria.

Yo no entendía cómo Sam, que nunca prestaba atención en clases, tenía notas tan altas. Siempre parecía estar dibujando, escribiendo u observando a los demás como recopilando información para cuando le fuera útil. Era un poco frustrante.  
>En artes siempre su trabajo era el mejor, en deportes y así en todas las asignaturas. Yo creo que ningún profesor toleraría su conducta y su actitud a veces incluso un poco altanera, de no ser por su rendimiento.<p>

Hace días que una idea rondaba por mi cabeza, pero no me atrevía a llevarla a cabo… Quería invitar a salir a Sam ¿y si me decía que no? Nunca invité a salir a nadie antes y estoy seguro de que de ser otra chica no estaría tan complicado. Pero era Sam… y después de cómo se comportó conmigo, estaba algo enojado con ella.  
>Se burló de mí todo el tiempo y me hizo bromas pesadas. Hacía días que apenas me fastidiaba, yo creí que eventualmente ella se cansaría de jugar ese juego.<p>

Esa tarde yo no buscaría a Sam ni la esperaría.  
>Estaba cansado de ser siempre quien la buscara.<br>Cuando cerré mi casillero y me volteé, atrás de mi estaba ella.

_- ¿Qué pasó con tu esposa hoy, Fredward? Apenas te dirigió la palabra.  
>- ¿Y a ti que te importa?<br>- Parece que alguien no está de humor hoy…  
>- Estoy atrasado. Tengo que irme.<em>

Sam pareció desconcertada ante mi respuesta.  
>Yo aproveché ese segundo de distracción y seguí mi camino.<p>

_- Fredwardo nadie me deja hablando sola._

Estaba empezando a molestarse pero yo no dejaría que eso me afectara.  
>Continué caminando hacia la salida cuando Sam me empujó contra la pared y me besó rabiosa. Yo no le respondí y segundos después la alejé de mí.<p>

_- No voy a seguir jugando tu juego, Puckett. Me cansé._

Pude ver su rostro de decepción.  
>A mi no me había dejado de gustar de un momento a otro, es sólo que me di cuenta que dejándola hacer conmigo lo que quiera, cuando ella quiera... no voy a conseguir que me respete.<br>Era tiempo de cambiar de estrategia y ese ruido que escuché… me hacía pensar que no estaba mal encaminado…

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa<strong>  
><strong>Espero que me den su opinión.<strong>  
><strong>Muchos saludos, y gracias por los reviews anteriores.<strong>


	3. Capítulo III

**Sentimientos Adversos III**

Lamento la demora, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>¡No podía creer que le hubiese hecho eso a Sam!<br>Estuve a dos segundos de voltear y pedirle disculpas.  
>Pero aún sentía amor propio.<br>No quería pensar más al respecto porque sabía que me arrepentiría de haber tomado la decisión que tomé.  
>Los primeros días de verla y no poder si quiera pensar en besarla me tuvo desconcentrado en cada cosa que hacía.<br>Y ver a Sam como si nada hubiese pasado me hacía creer en que el único que había perdido o que estaba comprometido en lo que fuese que tuviéramos los dos era yo. Eso me hacía sentir sinceramente triste porque ella de verdad me gustaba. Y la extrañaba.  
>Evadir a Carly cuando efectivamente es mi mejor amiga y además vecina, es todo un reto.<p>

_-¿Cuándo me dirás quién es la chica, Freddie?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Sé que desde hace algún tiempo te gusta alguien. Eres tan evidente._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_-Sólo lo sé._

_-Estas equivocada._

_-Si… como quieras. Te creo._

Mirar a Sam caminar por los pasillos tan segura como se veía, tan lejana… tan ella… hace que crea que todos los besos que compartimos fueron cosa de mi imaginación.  
>Aunque desde que tomé la decisión de no dejar que jugara más conmigo y se lo expresé ella me ignoraba por completo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de mi sentía como un vacío se formaba en mi estomago y era porque yo sabía lo que era tener toda su atención… Podían tacharme de egoísta pero yo quería que toda su atención se centrara en mí… asi como la mía se enfocaba en ella.<p>

Wendy resultó ser muy colaboradora en el trabajo pero la verdad es que aportaba pocas ideas. Me daba igual. Yo sólo quería una buena calificación. Pero prácticamente hice el trabajo por los dos.

Y no podía evitar pensar en cómo irían Carly y Sam con su trabajo…

Salí a dejar a Wendy a la salida del edificio cuando de pronto vi a la niña en la que no podía dejar de pensar… en mi edificio… dónde nunca pensé verla. Y sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente a su presencia, haciendo que me pusiera muy nervioso.

_-Sam…_

_-Es Puckett para ti._

Me miró a los ojos y fue una mirada muy dura. casi hizo que deseara no haberle hablado…

_-Puckett… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema._

Lo peor es que era cierto…

Voluntariamente yo había renunciado a lo que concernía a su vida. A lo poco que ella me dejó conocer.  
>El silencio nos consumió a ambos y yo me sentía incomodo con ella, en el ascensor.<br>Cuando notó que me bajé en el mismo piso que ella y que caminábamos hacia el mismo lado, Sam se volteó furiosa hacia mí, como pocas veces la he visto.

_-¿Me estás siguiendo?_

_-No… ¿por qué lo haría?_

_-¿Por qué sigues junto a mi?_

_-Aquí vivo. No te seguiría._

_-¿Vives en frente de Shay?_

_-Donde yo viva en ningún caso es tu problema ¿no?_

Sam me miró furiosa y se volteó, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta de Carly la agarre del brazo y la acorralé contra la pared. Ella me miró sorprendida unos segundos y luego me miró, retándome a que me atreviera a hacer el otro movimiento.  
>Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca y volver a sentir esa esencia proveniente de ella que nunca he sentido en ninguna otra niña, independiente de que Sam ha sido a la única que he besado…<br>Me acerqué a su boca y ella cerró los ojos al sentir mi aliento cerca y sentí que de alguna forma u otra ella había extrañado esto tanto como yo. Al menos eso quería creer. Ella tal vez consideró que me estaba tardando demasiado porque fui yo quien terminó por sentir sus labios sobre los míos.  
>Después de tantos días de desearlo y no poder, estaba de nuevo besando a Sam… afuera de la puerta de mi departamento, en frente de la puerta de Carly a vista y paciencia de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por ahí… y me gustó esa sensación de que podrían descubrirnos.<br>Comencé a sentir que Sam respiraba agitadamente y yo me atreví a acariciar su piel por debajo de la ropa… y ella me dejó… osé además besar su cuello y ella me trataba de acercar todo lo que se podía… yo me hubiese quedado así si ella no me hubiese susurrado con una voz que pocas veces oí de parte de ella

_-Tengo que ir donde Shay… me está esperando…_

_-Déjala que espere…_

_-No puedo… ¿y si sale y nos ve?_

_-¿Qué importa?_

_-¿No te importa que tu amiguita nos vea?_

Entonces pensé y ella tenía razón.  
>No porque me importara que me viera en esa situación… sino que fuera con Sam en particular… podría traerme varios inconvenientes.<br>Pero al parecer ella no lo entendió de esa forma y lo noté y sentí que debía disipar sus dudas…

_-Entre ella y yo no ocurre nada. No ha pasado… ni pasará ¿Por qué no me crees?_

_-Porque se ven bien juntos… y son buenos amigos… incluso vecinos…_

_-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Sam… no me importa que ella me vea con alguien… es sólo que ella y tu… no se llevan bien y…_

_-Si lo sé… Además vine a hacer este trabajo… no quiero más problemas con ella._

No dejé que siguiera hablando y la besé. Si teníamos sólo esos minutos no los iba a desperdiciar hablando de la absurda rivalidad de ambas.

_-Me tengo que ir…_

Sin decir mucho más golpeó la puerta y yo me escondí para que Carly no me viera.  
>Saber que Carly y Sam estaban juntas en un mismo espacio, solas no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa.<br>Ante cualquier ruido estaba atento y mi cuerpo reaccionaba en caso de tener que ir a separarlas…  
>Pero no escuché nada y finalmente me quedé dormido…<p>

Desperté incomodo y avergonzado.  
>Había ocurrido de nuevo.<br>Desperté con una erección matutina…  
>Tuve que solucionarlo y aunque no me sentía bien conmigo mismo haciendo eso sabía que si no lo hacía ahora que podía, más tarde lo lamentaría… y yo sabía perfectamente la causa de ese entusiasmo… Sam…<p>

Sonreía con sólo recordar que hoy podría volver a besarla… y después me di cuenta que mejor no pensaba en eso porque me ponía ansioso en demasía…  
>Carly no comentó nada acerca de su trabajo con Sam. Y eso me pareció extraño por lo general ella no perdía oportunidad para vociferar en contra de ella.<br>Busqué a Sam con la mirada y no la encontré. Una decepción inesperada se apropió de mi… quería verla y tener la seguridad que lo que pasó ayer no fue parte de mi imaginación.  
>Esperé a que llegara pero no ocurrió.<br>Después recordé que esa clase no la teníamos juntos…

No la vi hasta que me la encontré caminado por el pasillo… tuve que mirarla dos veces para tener la certeza de que mis ojos no me engañaban….  
>Sam estaba vestida de una forma muy diferente a la que suele hacerlo y su pelo rubio estaba liso…<br>Yo sabía que Sam estaba más desarrollada que las demás niñas nuestra edad porque había estado cerca de ella, pero al notar que ahora otros chicos la miraban de otra manera me molestó demasiado como para tolerarlo.  
>Muchos de ellos notaban por primera vez… que Sam era una chica y que era hermosa…<br>Me encantaba verla así de linda y saber que era a mi a quien ella besaba… pero ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Quería que los demás la notaran? ¿No le bastaba conmigo?

_-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Estas haciendo que me sienta incomoda…_

_-Es que estás muy diferente…_

_-Lo sé…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque puedo._

Sonreí.  
>Aún vestida así seguía siendo ella… y me encantaba así, poco sofisticada y ruda. Y si conservaba su actitud era casi seguro que nadie se le acercaría… y eso me encantaba aún más.<br>Nos seguíamos encontrando a escondidas aunque podía decir alegremente de que nuestra relación era algo más sólida. Lo que inevitablemente me tenía feliz.

El día de la exposición del trabajo llegó.  
>Todos estábamos expectantes.<br>Carly y Sam se pararon en frente de todos, se notaba a leguas que el ambiente estaba tenso pero a medida que fueron pasando los minutos todos quedamos sorprendidos ante el trabajo que habían hecho y como ambas se compenetraban.  
>Era increíblemente bueno y de alguna manera extraña era cautivante verlas a ambas juntas... Carly más reservada y con una conducta políticamente correcta y Sam espontánea y dispersa.<br>Dejaron la vara demasiado alta para los siguientes trabajos.  
>A ambas les pusieron la máxima calificación y pudo haber sido mi imaginación pero por un instante me pareció que se sonrieron la una a la otra.<p>

Las cosas con Sam iban bien.  
>Aunque yo no podía evitar llegar avergonzado cada mañana cuando la veía y me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho más temprano en la ducha… aun así, lo hacía de todos modos. Siempre.<br>Y es que ella me traía loco, no hacía más que pensar en ella y recordarla y eso ya era más que suficiente… mi cuerpo reaccionaba al instante.

Descubrí con el pasar de las semanas de que Sam, tal como yo había observado antes, velaba por si misma.  
>Yo procuraba hacerle las cosas más simples, como siempre tener casualmente una segunda sudadera o simplemente algo para que comiera.<br>Ella hacía como que no lo notaba y asi las cosas funcionaban.

Carly al enterarse que Sam obtendría el primer lugar se obligó a si misma a estudiar y a estudiar para no permitir que eso pasara.  
>Me sorprendió su actitud porque a Sam no parecia ni siquiera importarle. Y además a mi me facilitaba las cosas con ella porque no me gustaba mentir.<p>

Desde que ella y yo teníamos lo que se podía decir ahora una relación yo me sentía diferente y motivado. Siempre descubría algo de ella que hacía que me gustara más y más, por lo mismo que Reuben fuera su sombra, me molestaba.  
>Yo sabía que Sam no lo toleraba pero aún así yo creía que ella no hacía lo suficiente para cortar la situación de raíz.<br>Odiaba no poder dejar las cosas claras, no poder decir que ella y yo estábamos juntos. Porque ella no me dejaría, Carly se enfurecería conmigo… y todo se prestaría para habladurías.  
>Aunque nada de eso me importó cuando ante mis ojos, y los de todos los que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento, Reuben se atrevió a llamar su atención tocando su espalda y al voltear él la besó.<br>No me interesó que Carly se pudiera enterar luego, que yo nunca hubiese golpeado antes a alguien o que ella misma se pudiera defender. Yo simplemente actué. Y lo golpeé.  
>Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Reuben, como su labio herido sangraba, en como Sam me miró en ese momento y como de mi mano también salía sangre. En un principio creí que no era mía pero después sentí como él me había herido con los dientes.<br>Sam al sentir que todos los ojos a su alrededor se centraban en ella, simplemente se fue y segundos después apareció la señorita Briggs y me mandó a la oficina del director.  
>Pero a mi no me importo nada de eso.<br>La mirada que ella me había dirigido era lo único que tenía en mi mente en ese momento. Nunca antes la había visto en sus ojos. Y no me gustó como me hizo sentir.  
>Me había metido en problemas y tendría que asumir las consecuencias sin embargo el único desenlace que me importaba era el que tendría con ella yo lo único que quería y a la vez no, era hablar con ella…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé.<em>**  
><strong><em>Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han enviado, me dan ánimo. Cuando yo pienso que se olvidaron de mi o de mis historias, siempre me encuentro con algún review nuevo por ahí que me alegra y me inspira.<em>**  
><strong><em>Como he dicho antes las ganas de escribir están, lo que no tengo es tiempo...<em>**

**_Como siempre, espero que me dejen algún review y me dejen saber que opinan..._**

**_¡Gracias!_**


End file.
